


The Secret of the Scientias

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis anniversary, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: In honor of the anniversary of Episode Ignis, a short fic exploring the mystery of the Scientia family.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	The Secret of the Scientias

**Author's Note:**

> After I completed Episode Ignis, I had a dream about what his family history might have been. He wore the Ring and though it wounded him and took his sight in the standard cannon, in Ep Ignis, we saw an alternative version. He survived AND was healed by the Crystal. It had me thinking and when I went to bed, it obviously stayed in my psyche. This is the result of that dream.

_**The Secret of the Scientias** _

Hearing objections in the Council Chamber was something Ignis was very used to. It was reminiscent of the days before everything went to hell, and yet, so very different with Noctis presiding over meetings instead of Ignis attending in his stead. Council members would still squabble and squawk about every little detail, some simply arguing for the sake of it, that or to hear the sound of their own voices. Some thought it made them important. Ignis had always known otherwise. They were only proving how little they knew with every asinine word that fell from their mouths. It was the ones who listened intently and _then_ spoke that were worth the trouble of attending.

It was a return to normalcy in the wake of the new dawn. Comforting, almost. If they weren’t so tedious as Noct was forever telling him.

So Ignis had come to expect the incessant waffling and arguing.

What he hadn’t expected was to be the _subject_ of said waffling and arguing.

Perhaps he should have, given the topic that brought it about. Hindsight was indeed a bitch.

When Noct had asked him to marry him, well, Ignis, ever alert to protocol, had warned the King that there would be reprisals. He had said that they would object on the basis that he was a man. Noct had brushed aside that particular issue with a wave of his hand. If heirs were the problem then they would simply adopt or find a surrogate.

And with the passing of a same sex marriage law, Ignis had sighed in relief and thought that would be the last of the problems.

Oh, how wrong he had been.

Unfortunately, members of the Council had deemed that tradition should be maintained in some things. Perhaps the populace might accept a man if the question of an heir was dealt with, however, they now were objecting for another entirely different reason.

“ _Mister_ Scientia, though very capable, is not of noble blood,” one of the Council members drawled. “No offence to Mister Scientia, of course, however, it has been the tradition of the Royal family to seek…consorts from within the nobility.”

It grated on Ignis every time the man emphasised the _mister_ purposely. As did the significant pause before _consort_. The man made it sound dirty. And that did not even allow for the consideration that those of noble blood were thin on the ground these days, and the pool of acceptable gay men in that pool even smaller.

“Perhaps, if our King desires a man to be his consort, he could seek the hand of Ravus,” another added, with a sly look at the former prince in question. Ravus glowered at the man and he wisely shut up. Noct was furiously seething in his chair at the head of the table. Ignis felt he should have seen that coming.

“I hardly think so,” he spat. “If it is an issue of nobility, I can fix that.” He stared down the two who had spoke. “Easily, and I should think with little objection. Ignis’ deeds would demand nothing less.”

Ignis kept his gaze lowered, thoroughly embarrassed by the whole proceedings. He snapped his head up, however, when Cor Leonis’ chair scrapped back, the sound echoing through the chamber. All eyes trained on him suddenly.

“That will not be necessary,” Cor grumbled, placing his hands flat on the surface of the table. He shot a quick glance in Ignis’ direction, then looked to Noct. “The Scientias are already nobility. They are one of the oldest of the noble families in Lucis.” Silence greeted that bomb. “In fact, I think you will find that the Amicitias are the only family that were made nobles prior to the Scientias.”

“What?” The first dissenter sputtered in indignation. “Why did we not know of this?”

Ignis was rather curious himself. Along with being shocked to his core. His family had always been well to do, close to the Lucis Caelums, but he had never heard of any link to nobility. He frowned at Noct, who shrugged. He hadn’t know either. Scholars, teachers, Advisors and Tacticians, yes, but not lords, earls or dukes.

Cor sighed, rolling his eyes, “because the family has never drawn notice to it, indeed, just the opposite. They preferred to remain as they were, Advisors and scholars.” He waved over an assistant, pulling a key from his pocket, “go to King Regis’ study and open the third drawer down on his desk, take the key that you find there and enter the private archive.”

“Private archive?” Noct frowned, “why the private and not the standard one?”

“That, I am afraid will have to wait for now, Your Majesty,” Cor said, glossing over the interruption to his instructions with the ease of a man used to it from his King. “Look for a large box labeled CLC/ISLC and bring it here, you may need assistance, it’s rather heavy.”

Ignis blinked. A whole box that possibly pertained to his bloodline. Stored in the private archives.

“Lord Leonis, this is highly irregular.”

Cor raised a brow, “if you all were not so stuck on _tradition_ , I would not have had to do this.” He moved to speak to Ignis more discretely, “I am sorry to do this in public like this, Ignis. I assure you, I will explain in more detail once the patent of nobility has been presented.” He sighed in exasperation, “I had intended to discuss this with you and Noctis at some point, but these idiots forced my hand.”

Ignis bowed his head, “why did I not know this,” he whispered.

Cor winced, “I cannot say in front of everyone, but I will tell you all I know once we’re in private.” He squeezed Ignis’ shoulder, “the…information is of a sensitive nature.”

Ignis digested that particular tidbit of information, his mind whirling. Pushing his glasses up his nose to calm himself he nodded his agreement. He glanced at Noct, who looked just as puzzled as he felt.

“This information survived the Fall?” Noct asked as he approached.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Cor answered. “Your father had the private archives hidden and left me a coded note about where it would be, I restored it to its rightful place some time ago.”

That brought up more questions. Why had it been so vital to keep the information hidden from the Empire’s eyes? Or Ardyn’s? Why was the fact his family were noble such a carefully guarded secret?

The wait felt interminable, but eventually the box in question came in and was deposited on the floor behind Noct’s chair. Cor grimaced and turned to the assembled Council.

“I ask that you all step back, there are confidential documents inside that you do not have clearance to view.”

That caused a great deal of grumbling, but they all obeyed.

Ignis and Noct peered in curiously, eyes widening at the sheer number of documents, folders, smaller boxes and scroll tubes. Cor extracted a hermetically sealed document and laid it out on the table then swiftly shut the lid on the large metal box with a clang that made several members of the Council jump.

“I cannot take it out of it’s seal, it’s very old and would crumble, it’s made of vellum, which usually lasts longer, but this was drafted in the time of the Rogue Queen.” He gestured to Ignis, “come look, do you recognise this,” he said, pointing to the top of the document where a crest was delicately inked. Now faded, the colours had bled away somewhat, but Ignis could still see what it was meant to be.

A scroll, crossed with two daggers.

He frowned, peering at it. It looked familiar.

“I…I have seen that before, however, I am not sure where,” he said eventually.

“That is the Scientia family crest,” Cor murmured. “When your family still lived in Keycatrich, that was carved on a stone above the door of the Scientia manor house.”

Ignis nodded distractedly. “I was aware that my family had lived there before the Empire made it a ruin.” He looked at the crest again, blinking. “Oh, there was a stone that had been planted in my family’s garden, under an oak. It had that on it.”

Cor nodded, “yes, I was hoping you would remember that.” He smiled at Ignis, “that stone was the one from the Scientia manor, it used to sit above the main doors. It was rescued and placed in the garden by your grandfather. The land that the manor occupied is still held in the Scientia name.”

“You own property, Speccy,” Noct grinned, nudging his shoulder. He pointed to the title on the document, “and you are definitely noble, look at that.”

Cor cleared his throat, reading from the first few lines, “I, Crepera Lucis Caelum, as Queen of Lucis and its territories, do hereby declare that the Family Scientia shall henceforth hold the title of Duke of Insomnia from this day in perpetuity for the services of Stupeo Scientia…” He trailed off and looked up at the Council members. “It is signed and sealed by the Rogue Queen. There is another document here that authenticates the veracity of this.” He moved back to the box and quickly extracted a piece of paper that was signed with many names, King Regis’ being the last. Beside each name was the imprint in wax of the Ring of Lucis. The very ring that Noct still wore.

“Well,” Noct said, meeting the eyes of every Council member. “I hope that puts that to rest.”

“Ah, I believe so,” muttered the first dissenter. There were mumbles of agreement.

“Good,” Noct nodded. “Then this meeting is adjourned.”

Cor turned to the assistants as the Council bowed and filled out, “can you take this up to King Noctis’ office, please.” The assistants nodded, Cor placing the documents back in the box and locking it. “Are you alright, Ignis?”

Ignis stood stunned, “I…I am not sure…” He’d scanned the patent as carefully as he could, eyes growing wider as he read further. Not only did he own property in Keycatrich, there were other properties and an annual income. And he was apparently a duke. Duke of Insomnia. A title he’d never heard of.

His mind raced. The title of Duke was only one step from the Crown. And by extension, Duke of Insomnia would have been the most powerful noble barring only the King himself. What on Eos had Stupeo done to deserve such an honour?

“C’mon, Speccy,” Noct said softly, taking his hand. “Cor said he’d explain.”

When they reached Noct’s offices, Cor locked the outer door behind them, then the door to Noct’s actual office. Noct frowned.

“Is that really necessary?”

“I believe so, Your Majesty,” Cor said, crossing to where the assistants had placed the large metal box. “The Lucis Caelums swore to keep the secret of the Scientias. The knowledge this box contains could be…used against Lucis. And, by extension, if dissenters to your reign got hold of it, they could possibly cause a grwat deal of upheaval.”

“What?” Ignis hissed. “What did Stupeo _do_?”

Cor sighed deeply, unlocking the box again and opening the lid. He pulled out a scroll tube and a pair of cotton gloves that rested on top of a smaller box. He handed the gloves to Ignis, “you need to wear those, the oils on your fingers can damage the vellum.” He waited until Ignis had the gloves on before he handed him the tube, “it is probably easier for you to read this first.” Then he pulled out a second tube and stood silently as Ignis opened the first.

He gently extracted the scroll contained within, wincing as the vellum crackled as he unrolled it carefully.

Then he scanned it.

And again. He looked up at Cor, mouth open in shock. Noct peered over his shoulder.

“What the fuck,” the King exclaimed.

“I assure you, it’s true,” Cor said softly. “It was done in secret, obviously, but it was recorded as you can see.”

“Crepera married Stupeo?” Ignis whispered, reading through the scroll again.

“Yes, she did,” Cor affirmed. “It was after her brother died and left only his son, a twelve year old boy behind. He was not ready to rule, so she was regent in the interim as you may be aware. Stupeo was her advisor, and…and her lover. The populace at the time was…volatile and Crepera decided that for her to marry and possibly create another heir was not wise. But she loved Stupeo, so they married in secret and he vowed to never contest for the crown.”

“Fuck,” Noct swore. “So she made him a duke for marrying her.”

“No, not for that,” Cor muttered, handing the secondary tube to Ignis.

Ignis set down the first scroll gingerly and pulled out the second.

It was a certificate of birth.

“Ignatus Stupeo Scientia Lucis Caelum,” Ignis gasped. “Mother: Crepera Lucis Caelum. Father: Stupeo Scientia.” He looked up in shock, “does this mean what I think it means?”

Cor nodded solemnly, “yes. You remember that the Rogue Queen hid herself away for most of her reign?”

Noct and Ignis nodded.

“Well, it was in part because she didn’t want anyone to know that she had borne a child.” He paused, “a child that could have been used as a pawn if certain people knew of him.”

“An alternate royal line,” Ignis whispered, eyes back on the scroll again.

“Exactly,” Cor said. “Crepera and Stupeo, although overjoyed to have their son, knew that it caused a lot of problems, so they kept it quiet. When Ignatus was born, Stupeo left with him and settled in Keycatrich to raise him there. Crepera never saw him again, that I am aware of. Once she had died and her nephew ascended to the throne, Stupeo sent Ignatus to him. He was around twenty at the time and he became the new King’s Advisor. But in truth, they were cousins.”

“Did they know?” Noct asked quietly. “Did the King know? Did Ignatus?”

“Yes, they both knew who and what they were to each other.” Cor gestured to the box, “that contains the letters that Stupeo sent Crepera over the years, as well as the information about Ignatus’ inheritance, details of Stupeo’s income, which he never drew on other that to provide for Ignatus.” Cor sat himself down, “Stupeo became a teacher and never referred to himself as duke so the title sort of became forgotten over time. He’d taught their son himself with the plan to send him to Crepera as an advisor, but she died before they could reunite son with mother. From what can be inferred from the letters, Crepera had a relationship of sorts with her son through Stupeo. She may have written to him directly, but no-one is sure.”

Ignis finally collapsed under the weight of the information thrust upon him, slumping into a chair, scroll cradled in his hands, “I…I…”

Noct crossed to him, kneeling and taking the scroll, passing it to Cor. “Ignis?” Ignis could only blink at Noct. 

He took a deep breath, “I…I’ll be alright, it is just a lot to take in.”

Cor hummed at that. “As I said before, I intended to tell you and Noctis. Each time a Scientia heir came into his inheritance, either the King at the time or his Shield would inform them of what I have just shown you. Each and every time, your forebears swore to keep the secret.” He looked at Noct, “as did yours. After a century or so, the Royal family always left it up to the Scientia heir to determine whether the secret should stay so. Up until today, that is the way it had remained. It is now your turn to decide, Ignis.”

“I…it’s been so long, I don’t know…”

Cor held up his hand, “you don’t need to make a decision now, Ignis. I know you may not think it matters that much, being how long ago this happened, but you need to know something further.”

“Astrals, what else could there be?”

Cor grimaced, “this part comes down to royal bloodlines. Several times over the centuries, there _was_ more that one heir. In one case there were three children born to a King. The elder was to be the next King and the other two, twins decided to branch off on their own. They renounced the Lucis Caelum name, choosing instead the names Cae and Lum.”

“Well, that wasn’t particularly inventive,” Noct said, rolling his eyes as he took hold of Ignis’ hands.

Cor chuckled, “no, not really, but the names did not stay as that. Cae became Kaius, and Lum became Umbrae. The Kaius line eventually petered out, but the Umbrae line persisted. And intermarried with the Scientias occasionally.”

“Ahh,” Ignis murmured in understanding. “Thus strengthening the secondary line.” He tilted his head, “Umbrae as in Lux et Umbrae, the Royal Museum?”

“Yes, that’s where the name comes from,” Cor nodded. “The Umbraes were patrons of the arts.”

“So, wait, that means there were other additional lines, why wasn’t that a problem?” Noct asked.

“When their forebears renounced the Lucis Caelum name, they did so for all their descendants of that name. Ignis’ case is a little different in that they never formally did so in that way, for obvious reasons. Having lived in secrecy, they could hardly renounce something that no-one knew of. And the Lucis Caelums decided early on that they would honour any claim made by a Scientia should they wish to put themselves forward.” Cor looked to Ignis, “have you never wondered why you are so adept at elemancy, Ignis? Why, among all the Guard and Glaive, you were the one who could warp and wield your weapons at such a young age?”

Noct frowned, “I thought it was because he was clever.”

Cor rolled his eyes, “well, yes, there is that, but it’s in his blood too. Crepera was strong in it, and then by intermingling with the Umbraes it reinforced that.” He leaned over and pulled out a small box, handing it to Ignis, “here, look at what is inside. I think you will find it very interesting.”

The lid creaked as he opened it.

Inside were two engravings, side by side, coloured in enamel.

Crepera and Stupeo.

Ignis had Stupeo’s green eyes and fair hair, but his lips, eye shape and brows were all Crepera.

“So that’s what she looked like,” Noct mused. “All her statues and paintings have her wearing her armor.”

“The bloodline is strong, and features show up in descendants. You look more like your father every day, Noctis, and now we can see that Ignis resembles Crepera. As have all your ancestors back to Ignatus.” He gestured to the box in Ignis’ hands, “there is a likeness of him in there too.” Ignis moved the others aside and pulled the one of Ignatus out.

“Well, shit, he could be your twin, Speccy.”

“Indeed,” Ignis murmured. It was uncannily similar to his own visage.

“If Crepera’s portrait had been displayed without the armor, people may have speculated about Ignatus and his descendants,” Cor went on. “One of Stupeo’s early letters spoke of how like Crepera their son was. I think she deliberately made sure she was never depicted without the helmet on to keep gossip down. I believe she may have even destroyed any early paintings or sculptures. As far as I know, that is the only surviving likeness of her without the armor to ensure the secret stayed with her and Stupeo.”

“Well, she certainly succeeded in that,” Ignis drawled.

“Wait,” Noct whispered. “You said this could be dangerous for dissenters to know, and my father knew…”

Cor sighed, grimacing, “ah, yes. Your father knew of the prophecy about you, as did all your forebears. You were not meant to survive and as such, there would be a power vacuum.” He glanced at Ignis apologetically, “when you were sent to the Citadel, Regis made sure you were trained in all aspects of Kingship.”

“I…I though that was to ensure I could guide Noct,” Ignis murmured, face blanching. He shook his head in denial of where his thoughts led him. “Surely not…” He looked from Noct to Cor, aghast. “No.”

“I see you now understand why this had to be kept secret,” Cor said.

Noct frowned, “huh? Apart from everything else? I don’t get it.”

Cor covered his face with his hands, looking far older than he ever had. “Your father didn’t want to do it, but Ignis is a genuine claimant to the throne of Lucis.” He inhaled deeply, taking his hands away, “King Regis knew that if the Empire got hold of the information about the Scientias, Ignis would also be in danger and then there would be no-one of royal blood to assume the throne after your death. He knew the people would need a strong ruler, someone he could trust.”

“I…I…” Ignis stuttered.

“You were to be King once Noctis cleansed the Scourge.” Cor paused, “he couldn’t save you, Noctis, but he was trying to ensure that Lucis would be alright with Ignis at the helm. What he couldn’t have foreseen was Ignis wearing the Ring and the Crystal allowing him to be healed of his injuries. And that through those acts, there was a new path created where you would survive.”

Ignis felt dizzy, glad at least he was already seated, otherwise he would have collapsed. “I don’t want…I never would have…”

“Hey, Speccy, look at me,” Noct urged. “It’s ok.” He winced, “well, maybe it’s not exactly ok, but, well…um…Fuck, I’m bad at this.”

Ignis laughed, a touch hysterically. Cor’s eyes widened, carefully removing the scroll from Ignis’ hands and slipping it back in the tube, too concerned about Ignis’ well being to worry about the gloves he should have worn to handle the document. The engravings were likewise placed back in their box and everything returned to its place. Then Cor knelt beside Noct in front of a quietly panicking Ignis.

Ignis’ green eyes shot open and he regarded them both on their knees with rising horror, “no, no, get up,” he shouted, dislodging them both as he rose swiftly. They both stood, Cor closing his eyes in understanding and Noct crossing to where Ignis was pacing furiously, halting him with a quiet word.

Ignis covered his face, whole body trembling, “I’m sorry, I just…you both kneeling,” he trailed off, thudding his forehead against Noct’s shoulder as the King embraced him.

Noct cupped his face and made him look up, searching his gaze, “Ignis, I _would_ kneel for you that way, if you wanted it, but I know you don’t. Dad was right, you would make an awesome King.” Ignis made to interrupt, “no, I know, it’s really fine, I know you, you’d rather be by my side, and I’d rather be by yours.” He kissed Ignis’ lips softly, “and this way, well, Lucis gets to have you, even if it’s not as King. And I get to have you. As my husband. You don’t have to announce anything that you don’t want people to know, or if you do decide that you want people to know, I’ll be right there either way.”

Ignis sighed, sinking against Noct gratefully.

Cor coughed discretely, garnering their attention, “His Majesty is right, Ignis. It needn’t change anything and the choice will always be yours.” He placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, “and in all this, the main thing to remember is that there’s no objections left, no-one can say no, no-one can stop you and Noctis marrying.”

Oh, yes. That had gotten buried under the weight of everything else.

He smiled at Noct, “we can get married.”

Noct gave him a devilish look, one that spelled trouble.

The King winked, “yep, _Cousin_.”

Both Cor and Ignis groaned.

“Can I back out?” Ignis asked with a groan.


End file.
